


Save me Cap

by pineapplemoustached



Category: Captain America, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Protective Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplemoustached/pseuds/pineapplemoustached
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers/OC</p><p>  Una giovane ragazza, sola e amante delle feste, costretta a lavorare per mantenersi, si ritrova faccia a faccia con gli Avengers durante l'attacco dei Chitauri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

Tutto iniziò quella sera, era un giorno come gli altri e come al solito mi stavo preparando per intrufolarmi ad una festa. Beh festa non è il termine giusto, era un gala di beneficienza. In realtà non ero una fan di quelle cose, 'servono solo per mettere in mostra l'ego e il portafogli' pensavo, non so bene perché mi piacesse imbucarmi a quelle feste, però lo facevo di continuo.  
Indossavo uno splendido vestito blu elettrico con pochette e tacchi abbinati. Il trucco mi faceva apparire più grande 'wow sembro una persona seria!' e prima di uscire mi fermai un attimo davanti allo specchio 'sono uno schianto... Beh come sempre' dissi a me stessa e uscii di casa.  
Arrivai davanti all'enorme palazza dove la festa era iniziata ormai da un paio d'ore, avevo il mio solito sorriso in faccia, sempre pronta a sfidare il mondo o in questo caso le guardie che c'erano all'ingresso. 'Ho bisogno di un piano'. Non persi troppo tempo a pensare, mi diressi verso l'ingresso con disinvoltura senza nemeno far caso alle guardie. Ovviamente non funzionò, non che me lo aspettassi, un omone altissimo con uno smoking nero fece un passo bloccandomi la strada "Mi scusi signora, potrei vedere il suo invito?". Alzai lo sguardo verso l'uomo e ridacchiai "Scusi?"  
L'uomo ripetè con lo stesso identico tono di voce "Potrei vedere il suo invito?"  
La mia faccia si fece incredula "Sta scherzando vero? Sa almeno chi sono io??"  
L'uomo si sentì un po' minacciato "Mi scusi signora, ma non posso lasciare entrar-" non riuscì a terminare la frase "Dovrebbe ben sapere con chi sono qui sta sera, è entrato poco fa, sicuramente le avrà detto che sono con lui" la mia voce iniziò ad alzarsi sempre più "Ora se lei non è capace di fare il suo lavoro sarà costretta a-"  
"Mi scusi per l'inconveniente signora entri pure, buona serata" disse l'uomo bianco in viso. Voltai lo sguardo e proseguii. 'Missione compiuta le scenate funzionano sempre'. Una volta dentro mi diressi subito al bar accreditando il mio drink sul conto di non so bene chi. Molte persone danzavano, altre firmvano assegni e altre ancora abbindolavano o si facevano abbindolare dai bei sorrisi.  
Non passai tanto tempo sola al bar, un uomo dalla figura slanciata mi si avvicinò. I suoi occhi verdi sembravano illuminarsi di luce propria, i capelli castani gli cadevano dolcemente sulle spalle e il suo sorriso era davvero ammaliante. Una voce profonda uscì dalle sue labbra "Buonasera, posso chiederle come mai sola al bar in una deliziosa serata come questa?"  
'Mmm mica male... Si va in scena!' abbassai leggermente lo sguardo "Il mio capo mi ha costretta a venire e ovviamente mi ha abbandonata come se fossi un oggetto per andare via con una... ragazza, per così dire... Signor...?" l'uomo continuava a sorridere "Chiamami Sebastian" mi allungò la mano "Lei è...?" "Luna". Quello non era il mio vero nome, ma non mi stancavo mai di sentire le battute degli uomini nella speranza di rimorchiare. Allungai la mano a mia volta fino a toccare la sua, inaspettatamente anziché stringerla la porto alle sue labbra e mi diede un morbito bacio su di essa. "Mi risparmio una qualsiasi battuta su tuo nome perché immagino tu le abbia già sentite tutte" non potei fare a meno di ridere "Mi concede un ballo?" come potevo rifiutare? "Certamente". 'Ok credo di aver capito perché mi piace imbucarmi a queste feste'  
Sebastian non sono era bello, simpatico e molto gentile, sapeva anche ballare divinamente. Sfortunatamente riuscimmo a ballare una sola canzone, poi una donna venne a chiamarlo, sembrava mortificato ma dovette andare. Un po' mi dispiaceva, ma avevo bisogno di sedermi i miei piedi imploravano pietà 'non mi abituerò mai a queste trappole'. Uscii su una enorme terrazza circondata da piante ricoperte di piccole lucine bianche. Andai a sedermi sul bordo con i piedi a penzoloni in modo che nessuno potesse vedere che non indossavo più le scarpe. 'Non sarebbe male se trovassi un fidanzato qui potrei smettere di lavorare in quello stupido bar per pagare la retta scolastica. La paga è davvero pessima, riesco a mala pena a mantenermi...' ridacchiai poiché anche se ci stavo pensando non avrei mai fatto una cosa del genere. Il mio sorriso si spense quando il mio flusso di pensieri venne interrotto da un uomo che si era seduto di fianco a me, ma non ci feci caso finchè non parlò "Questo non è esattamente il tuo posto, dico bene?" quella voce mi sembrava di averla già sentita da qualche parte, non capii bene cosa volesse dire con quello, mi girai verso di lui per chiedere maggiori spiegazioni, ma quando i miei occhi incontrarono i suoi rimasi per la prima volta nella mia vita senza parole. La mia bocca era aperta, ma nessun suono ne venne fuori. Di fronte a me c'era seduto Tony Stark. "Lo so, faccio quell'effetto a molte persone, avvisami quanto ti sei ripresa"  
"Cosa?" fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire  
"Sono un genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo, mi sembra normale che-"  
"Egocentrico, hai dimenticato quello. Non mi riferivo a quello, cosa vorrebbe dire che questo non è il mio posto?" pur essendo vero l'avevo presa come una sfida  
"Mi sembra ovvio che tu non faccia parte di questo ambiente, signorina..."  
"Signorina Nonsonoaffaraccituoi"  
"Lavori per lo SHIELD? Sei qui per tenermi d'occhio?"  
Scoppiai a ridere fragorosamente "E tu saresti un genio? Sei solo troppo egocentrico" mi rinfilai le scarpe  
"Potrei chiamare la sicurezza per farti arrestare"  
"Bene così non devo pagare il taxi fino a casa" mi alzai in piedi, era ora di andare  
"Sei un'altra di quelle "ragazze" in cerca di un ricco da spennare"  
Ero ormai in piedi e gli stavo dando le spalle, ma scoppiai a ridere ancora "Mi lusinga, ma a differenza sua io ho una morale. Addio signor Stark" non mi voltai nemmeno. Salii sul primo taxi che arrivò; questa volta accreditai la spesa a Tony Stark.  
'Credo che ci vorrà un bel po' prima che mi ricapiti una serata così'


	2. Capitolo 2

I giorni passavano e io ero costretta a lavorare in un orribile bar in centro. Tutto il mio tempo che non ero dentro quella topaia lo passavo a lezione e l'unico tempo libero che avevo era di notte, quando dovevo studiare. ' _Quanto vorrei del tempo libero... Vorrei anche una casa degna di essere chiamata così, magari che si trovasse anche lontana da questo squallido bar in cui sono bloccata gran parte della giornata'_. Mi trovavo proprio lì, dietro il bancone a fare caffè ai pochi clienti che avevano il coraggio di entrare.

Improvvisamente si sentirono delle persone urlare, guardai fuori. Tutti correvano e urlavano presi dal panico. Non riuscivo a capire cosa stesse succedendo, poi alzai la testa e vidi un enorme squarcio nel cielo dal quale usciva qualcosa. Le poche persone dentro il bar uscirono correndo. Io ero immobile con lo sguardo fisso verso quel buco. "Cosa diavolo sta uscendo da lì?" ormai non c'era più nessuno che potesse rispondere o anche solo sentire la mia domanda. Quelle cose sfrecciavano velocissime per la città facendo esplodere qualsiasi cosa si trovassero davanti. "Perfetto un invasione aliena" non credevo a quel che era appena uscito dalla mia bocca. Non era possibile quelle cose succedono solo nei film. Uscii dal bar, ma non sapevo bene cosa fare. In mezzo alle esplosioni mi sembrava di sentire delle urla provenire dal palazzo di fronte. Quell'edificio era in fiamme, ma se c'era qualcuno dentro non potevo lasciarlo bruciare. Senza pensarci due volte iniziai a correre ed entrai. C'era un bambino da solo all'ingresso, le fiamme erano lontane. Mi avvicinai e gli chiesi se c'era qualcun altro nell'edificio, la sua risposta fu negativa. ' _beh allora perché non sei scappato e basta?'_. Lo trascinai fuori e gli dissi di correre il più lontano possibile. Correvo nella direzione opposta di tutta la gente, volevo aiutare le persone in pericolo, anche se non era una grande idea visto che non ero addestrata e non avevo idea di cosa dovessi fare in caso di invasione aliena.

 

Tutto intorno a me bruciava. Ero riuscita ad aiutare qualcuno, ma non era abbastanza. Dovevo aiutare altra gente.

I palazzi continuavano a scoppiare, gli alieni continuavano ad uscire da quella voragine. Io stavo dando il massimo, ma non era sufficiente. C'erano troppe persone in pericolo non sapevo chi aiutare per primo. Avevo ormai perso la calma e la speranza, tutta la fiducia in me stessa era svanita. Pochissimi cercavano di aiutare i bisognosi, la maggior parte delle persone fuggivano a gambe levate. Io avevo schegge di vetro conficcate ovunque, le forze iniziavano a venir meno. Ero stata troppo vicina a troppe esplosioni ormai l'unica cosa che ero in grado di sentire era un fischio fortissimo. Non sapevo nemmeno più dove stavo andando o cosa stavo facendo. Per quanto fossi forte ero arrivata al limite. Non riuscivo più a correre o a muovermi. ' _Che questa sia la fine? Questi alieni sono troppo forti non c'è nessuno che possa contrastarli...'_ proprio in quel momento, proprio mentre avevo perso tutte le speranze vidi qualcosa di circolare colorato sfrecciare davanti ai miei occhi seguito da un uomo con un costume blu. ' _Ma quello è...'_ entrò in una banca e pochi secondi dopo vidi uscire di corsa un sacco di persone fuori da quella costruzione. Per ultimo uscì lui Capitan America. Vederlo fu come ricevere uno schiaffo. ' _Qualcuno che combatte per noi c'è... Magari non è la fine... Bisogna... Resistere'_ sentii come una scarica dentro di me, la speranza era tornata in me.

Iniziai ancora una volta a correre, la strada era stretta e c'erano molti vicoli. Sentii un urlo agghiacciante che sembrava provenire da dietro l'angolo a pochi passi da me. Senza rallentare girai l'angolo ' _pessima idea'_ mi trovai a pochi centimetri da uno di quegli alieni. Era enorme e brutto. Molto brutto. Teneva in mano una donna, ormai per lei era troppo tardi. ' _Sono arrivata troppo tardi...'_ non avevo tempo di piangermi addosso, l'alieno aveva già deciso che la prossima sarei stata io. E per l'ultima volta iniziai a correre. Non sarei mai riuscita a seminare quell'enorme essere non terrestre. Svoltai in un grande viale un tempo molto trafficato, ora le uniche macchine che c'erano erano bruciate. Era una visione raccapricciante. Il viale era lungo e rettilineo, non avevo alcun posto in cui nascondermi, ormai mi era addosso il suo arto mi aveva quasi afferrata quando una freccia lo colpì dritto in fronte facendolo cadere per terra morto. Mi guardai attorno, ma non vidi nessuno ' _chi è stato a scoccare quella freccia? Chi mi ha salvata?'_ una mano mi afferrandomi la spalla mi fece fare un salto dallo spavento. "Hey tutto bene?" mi voltai di scatto e con la bocca spalancata sussurrai "Capitan... America...?" la mia voce era troppo bassa, lui non sentì il mio sussurro così ripeté la domanda. Non ebbi molto tempo per rispondere poiché da dietro di me una voce metallica parlò "Questo non è esattamente il tuo posto, dico bene? Ragazza mi costringi a ripetermi". Mi voltai avendo già udito quella frase una volta e sapendo già chi aveva parlato. ' _Ironman'_ fissavo l'armatura senza aprire bocca, lui sollevò la maschera lasciando scoperto il viso. "Eri decisamente meglio la prima volta che ti ho incontrata, non hai una bella cera dovresti farti curare le ferite e andare in un posto sicuro". Capitan America ci fissava con un'aria interrogativa. La mia bocca si aprì per chiedergli perché gli importava qualcosa di me o quale posto sarebbe stato sicuro durante un'invasione aliena, ma dietro il Capitano vidi uno di quegli alieni sparare alle sue spalle e tutto quello che uscì dalle mie labbra fu "Attento!". Quegli attimi sembravano durare secoli. ' _Usa tutte le tue energie e atterralo_ ' pensai, ma sapevo benissimo che non ce l'avrei mai fatta. ' _Piano B_ '. Senza perdere nemmeno una frazione di secondo, con un ampio e svelto passo mi posizionai dietro al Capitano, proprio nella traiettoria del colpo che da lì a pochi istanti sarebbe arrivato.

Le forze mi abbandonarono rapidamente, pensi il controllo del mio corpo e senza accorgermene mi lasciai andare all'indietro. Sentii due braccia muscolose che tentarono di sostenermi; un attimo dopo tutto divenne nero.


	3. Capitolo 3

Sentivo un rumore da lontano. Un _bip_ incessante, ma era come se fosse ovattato. Cercai di aprire gli occhi, ma le mie palpebre erano pesanti. Cercai di muovermi, ma tutto il mio corpo era troppo pesante.  
Concentrai le forze e spalancai gli occhi. La luce bianca penetrò istantaneamente nelle mie pupille, costringendomi a richiudere le palpebre e ad emettere un gemito di dolore, o almeno, quello che ne uscì. Sentii un rumore di fianco a me, come se una sedia avesse strusciato velocemente per terra; ma anche quello era come se provenisse da lontano.  
Riprovai ad aprire gli occhi, questa volta lo feci lentamente, lasciando entrare pian piano la luce e permettendo ai miei occhi di abituarsi alla luce.  
Mi trovavo in un letto, era tutto bianco. Alla mia sinistra c’erano diversi macchinari dai quali partivano diversi fili, tutti collegati al mio corpo. _Devo trovarmi in ospedale_ , pensai. Alla mia destra, invece, si trovava un’enorme finestra dalla quale entrava un sacco di luce; da lì si riuscivano solo a vedere le punte deli altri palazzi. In piedi davanti alla finestra c’era una figura, un uomo molto alto e molto muscoloso, ma non riuscivo a vederne la faccia, sia a causa della mia vista ancora sfocata, sia a causa della troppa luce che entrava dalla finestra. La figura si avvicinò a me “Come ti senti?” disse in tono preoccupato.  
Riconobbi subito quella voce. _Capitan America_. Nulla uscì dalla mia bocca. Alzai una mano e la portai sulla mascherina che si trovava sopra la mia bocca. La tolsi e tentai di parlare nuovamente. Solo un soffio lasciò le mie labbra. Steve si avvicinò, prese la mia faccia tra le sue mani e parlò nuovamente “Ti prego dimmi che stai bene”.  
I nostri nasi quasi si sfiorarono, i suoi occhi guardavano fissi i miei, erano in cerca di una risposta, il suo respiro era leggero e veloce. _La sua faccia è decisamente vicina alla mia. Mio dio… i suoi occhi… non avevo mai visto nulla di così azzurro…_ Il mio cuore iniziò a battere fortissimo, uno dei macchinari alla mia sinistra iniziò ad emettere dei ‘bip’ frenetici. Il capitano mi lasciò andare immediatamente “Scusa non volevo spaventarti” disse ancora più preoccupato.  
 _Non mi hai spaventata…_  
“Amy, ti prego, dimmi che stai bene…”  
“Sto… bene…. Credo…” balbettai “Come fai a sapere… il mio nome?” dissi con un filo di voce.  
La risposta fu semplice “Stark”  
“Cos’è successo?” chiesi ancora intontita  
Il capitano sospirò profondamente “Non ricordi nulla?”  
Cercai di ricordare qualcosa, ma era tutto sfocato nella mia testa. Scossi il capo.  
“Beh per farla breve, mi hai salvato la vita”  
Spalancai gli occhi. _COSA?!_ Iniziai a tossire, Steve mi aiutò a tirarmi su e mi aiutò a bere dell’acqua. Mi spiegò che mi ero messa in mezzo e per fortuna ero stata colpita su un fianco. Come mi fossi rotta un polso e i diversi tagli che avevo in faccia rimanevano ancora un mistero.  
Con l’aiuto di Steve riuscii a ricordare tutto.  
Rimasi un attimo in silenzio, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, poi l’eroe disse caldamente “In un paio di giorni sarai fuori di qui”  
“Oh spero proprio di no…” dissi amaramente “La mia casa è andata distrutta e… e il mio lavoro… non ho più una casa, né un posto in cui lavorare” il mio respiro si fece rapido e pesante  
“Hey calma” prese la mia mano tra le sue, il suo gesto ebbe tutt’altro effetto che quello di calmarmi. Proprio in quel momento la porta si spalancò e entrò il miliardario “Cosa state facendo?”  
Diventai rossa in viso e liberai la mia mano da quelle del capitano. Oltre che essere nel panico ora ero in imbarazzo. Steve si voltò verso Tony e in un attimo il suo voltò si illuminò, poi si voltò verso di me e riprese il suo discorso “Vedi, lui è ricco” fece un cenno con il capo verso il miliardario  
“Vero” confermò Tony  
“E possiede un palazzo”  
“Vero” rispose Tony sempre più fiero  
“Ed è molto grande”  
“Vero”  
“E c’è una stanza per te”  
“Ve—“ il genio aggrottò le sopracciglia “Davvero?”  
Il capitano si voltò verso Tony e prima che potessero iniziare a discutere parlai “Grazie davvero Steve, ma non voglio essere mantenuta… non mi piace avere debiti con qualcuno”  
“Nella Stark Tower c’è un sacco di lavoro da fare, se è questo quello che ti preoccupa”  
“Così potresti ridarmi i soldi che hai usato per pagare il taxi a mio nome, visto che non ti piace avere debiti” disse in tono sarcastico il miliardario. Il capitano ci guardò entrambi con aria interrogativa, ma nessuno diede spiegazioni. Dopo circa un minuto di silenzio mi guardo con due occhioni da cucciolo “Allora, verrai con noi?”  
L’idea di vivere nella Stark Tower era davvero allettante, anche se io e Stark non andavamo molto d’accordo; non volevo accettare e dipendere da qualcuno, ma d’altra parte non avevo tanta scelta…  
“Beh ecco… è un’offerta davvero gentile…”  
“Ottimo, appena sarai pronta per uscire da qui ti porteremo al palazzo”  
“Ora riposa” tagliò corto Stark “E la prossima volta lascia a noi il compito di proteggere la terra”  
 _Ma chi protegge voi?_  
Il miliardario fece segno al capitano di uscire.  
   
Non appena la porta della mia stanza fosse chiusa Tony mise una mano sulla spalla di Steve, facendolo girare e costringendolo a guardalo “Sarebbe carino se la prossima volta che decidi di invitare qualcuno a casa mia chiedessi prima a me”  
“Non aveva alcun posto in cui andare, è—“  
“Non sto dicendo che dovevi lasciarla in mezzo alla strada, la prossima volta chiedi”  
Il Capitano si voltò e iniziò a camminare “Ho visto come la guardi, Rogers” esitò un secondo, si morse il labbro e riprese subito a camminare “Smettila di fare Capitan Ghiacciolo e chiedile di uscire!” urlò il playboy in mezzo al corridoio silenzioso dell’ospedale.  
   
La mattina seguente fui svegliata da un’infermiera che mi disse che ero stata dimessa e che dovevo prendere le mie cose e lasciare la stanza. In realtà non avevo niente da prendere, i miei vecchi vestiti erano da buttare e non avevo niente da mettere addosso. Scesi dal letto, non ero molto stabile e non riuscivo a camminare bene. La gamba sinistra mi faceva molto male, solo in quel momento notai che era fasciata. Riuscii a raggiungere la stampella appoggiata vicino alla finestra. Iniziai a camminare verso il bagno, quando la mia porta si spalancò e Steve entrò. Dalla sua espressione direi che fu molto sorpreso di vedermi in piedi.  
Mi porse un sacchettino “Purtroppo tutti i negozi nella zona sono andati distrutti e non siamo riusciti a trovare un posto in cui comprare dei vestiti, spero che questi vadano bene…” disse passandosi una mano tra i suoi capelli dorati  
“Oh… grazie mille” dissi prendendo il sacchetto, poi entrai il più velocemente possibile in bagno.  
Cercai di lavarmi e di cambiarmi, ma era davvero difficile. Avevo una fasciatura che ricopriva tutto l’addome, non potevo muovere troppo il braccio altrimenti i punti sul fianco sarebbero saltati; come se non bastasse quello stesso braccio era ingessato. Per fortuna i vestiti nel sacchetto erano larghi, beh per la mia statura erano enormi. La maglietta era bianca, a mezze maniche, con uno stemma dello SHIELD al centro; i pantaloni erano neri e corti. Trovai anche una felpa, era grigia scura con il cappuccio. La portai vicino al mio naso e inspirai profondamente. Aveva un profumo buonissimo.  
Quando fui finalmente pronta uscii dal bagno. Non appena Steve mise gli occhi su di me cerco di trattenere una risata, ma fallì miseramente. _Il suo viso è adorabile…_ Sorrisi con lui “Cosa c’è?”  
“Dobbiamo assolutamente trovarti dei vestiti della tua taglia, i miei sono decisamente troppo grandi”  
   
Da vero gentiluomo mi aiutò ad arrivare fino al posteggio dell’ospedale, dove c’era Tony nella sua costosissima macchina bianca ad aspettarci.  
Mi aprì la portiera e mi aiutò delicatamente a sedermi, poi la richiuse e fece segno al miliardario, che schiacciando a fondo l’acceleratore partì velocissimo. Steve salì sulla sua Harley posteggiata dietro la macchina e subito ci seguì.  
Avevo parecchia paura in macchina con Stark, per fortuna ben presto arrivammo alla Stark Tower. 


	4. Capitolo 4

Non appena arrivammo alla Stark Tower, percorremmo l'enorme hall ed entrammo in ascensore diretti in uno dei piani alti. La mia nuova sistemazione era la più vicina all'ascensore, il genio disse che aveva scelto quella poiché facevo fatica a camminare.  _Da quando è così premuroso?_

"Queste sono le chiavi della tua stanza" disse facendomi penzolare una chiave davanti agli occhi "Il tour è rimandato a quando potrai camminare bene. Se hai bisogno chiamaci, gli ultimi tre piani sono l'attuale residenza degli Avengers, quindi se hai bisogno sai dove trovarci"

"Sono tutti qui? Gli Avengers intendo, si trovano tutti qui?" chiesi entusiasta

"Attualmente non proprio; Barton e Romanoff sono in missione, Thor è tonato ad Asgard per motivi familiari. Ci siamo solo io, JARVIS e Capitan Ghiacciolo" disse dando una pacca con il dorso della mano sul petto di Steve. Il capitano lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma Tony continuò ignorandolo "Bruce va e viene" fece una breve pausa "Altre domande?"

Scossi la testa e presi la chiave dalla mano del miliardario, che sorrise cortesemente e riprese l'ascensore con il capitano. Steve era stato tutto il tempo in silenzio, non sembrava nemmeno prestare attenzione a quel che gli accadeva attorno.

Quando vidi le due figure rientrare nell'ascensore mi voltai e aprii la porta della mia stanza. Chiamarla "stanza" era davvero riduttivo, era più grande del mio vecchio appartamento. Una parete interamente in vetro mostrava una vista della città stupenda. Un divano in pelle nera e un televisore si trovavano in sala, la mia stanza aveva un letto a due piazze con su davvero tanti cuscini; il bagno era ricoperto da piastrelle piccolissime verdi acqua.  _Quella vasca è enorme!_  Nel mio vecchio bagno avevo a ma la pena un lavandino, in questo ne avevo addirittura due e una vasca decisamente grande.

Ero entusiasta della mia nuova sistemazione, era la migliore che avessi mai avuto, ma non avevo nulla da fare. Optai per sdraiarmi un po' sul letto.  _Credo di aver trovato il paradiso..._  in un attimo mi addormentai in mezzo ai cuscini.

" _Signorina Amy_ "

Mi svegliai di soprassalto "Si?" risposi automaticamente guardandomi attorno alla ricerca della fonte di provenienza di quella voce

" _Signora è ora di cambiare le sue medicazioni"_  la voce metallica continuò

"JARVIS?" domandai più a me stessa che all' _AI_

" _Si signora?_ "

"...Grazie"

" _Prego signorina"_

Mi alzai dal letto, e mi diressi fuori dalla mia stanza, la gamba non faceva tanto male così decisi di non prendere la stampella. Una volta entrata in ascensore non sapevo a quale piano sarei dovuta andare "JARVIS? Puoi portarmi dove c'è qualcuno?"

"Sissignora" subito le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero, portandomi un paio di piani più in su. La situazione non era migliorata, ancora non sapevo dove andare. Sentii dei rumori provenire da poco lontano, decisi di seguire quelli. Arrivai in cucina dove vi era Steve da solo. "Hey Steve..."

Il capitano si voltò di scatto, non mi aveva sentita arrivare "Hey..." rispose passandosi una mano tra i capelli e fissando il pavimento "Come... come ti senti?"

"Abbastanza bene... credo" sorrisi "A quanto pare devo cambiare le medicazioni, sapresti per caso dove devo andare?" chiesi speranzosa

"Oh ehm... Sì... seguimi" sorrise timidamente e poi iniziò a camminare

_È adorabile il suo sorriso..._

Mi accompagnò fino all'infermeria dove mi attendevano Tony e Bruce. Mi girai per ringraziare Steve, ma lui era già sparito, così la mia attenzione tornò sui Bruce "Salve dottor Banner, è un piacere conoscerla" dissi con un gran sorriso "Ho letto delle sue ricerche e le trovo davvero interessanti"

"Grazie" rispose timidamente

Con la coda dell'occhio vidi la bocca del playboy aprirsi, ma prima che ne potesse uscire qualcosa parlai "Zitto Stark, tieni a bada il tuo ego". Il genio rimase a dir poco sorpreso, mentre riuscii a strappare una leggera risata al dottore. "Posso vedere?" disse quest'ultimo indicando il mio fianco. Mi sdraiai sul lettino e tirai leggermente su la maglietta scoprendo il minimo indispensabile. Mi tolse la fasciatura che copriva i punti e vidi per la prima volta la ferita.  _Wow quella ferita è davvero enorme e quei punti sono davvero tanti_.

Una volta pulita e medicata la ferita, ringraziai il dottore e mi diressi con Tony in cucina per la cena.

"Grazie Tony" smisi di punzecchiarlo e dissi con tono sincero "Per tutto"

"Ti piace?"

"Da morire!"

Ridacchiò entrando in cucina. Lì ancora una volta incontrammo Steve, appena varcai la soglia della stanza il capitano si allontanò.

"Credo che mi odi..." dissi tristemente guardando la figura di Steve che si allontanava velocemente. Tony continuò a ridacchiare. "Davvero, non riesco a capire, ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"

"È solo timido" disse senza smettere di ridere.

Non potevo sopportare quella situazione, ero una di quelle persone totalmente sincere, credevo fermamente che se ci fosse un problema andava risolto, così, mentre Tony ordinava la cena, cercai Steve. Feci un lungo giro e in fine andai davanti alla porta della sua stanza e bussai. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio la porta si aprì e mi trovai di fronte la magnifica figura del super soldato. I suoi capelli dorati erano bagnati e tirati all'indietro, i suoi occhi azzurri come il ciel sereno mi fissavano; indossava una maglietta bianca aderente che non lasciava nulla all'immaginazione. "Ciao" disse sorpreso

Arrossii leggermente e lasciai cadere il mio sguardo "C-ciao" come per magia persi le parole. Calò un silenzio imbarazzante, poi finalmente ritrovai le parole "Steve vorrei... vorrei parlarti di una cosa..."

"Certo, entra" i suoi occhi mi guardavano dolcemente, la sua voce risuonava in me come una melodia. Sospirò a fondo "Sai non ho ancora avuto l'occasione di ringraziarti..."

"Oh non... non devi" fui colta alla sprovvista dalle sue parole

"Se non fosse stato per te... beh ecco... ora non sarei qui..."

"È stato un piacere salvarti" dissi sorridendo

"Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare, qualsiasi cosa"

"Steve, l'hai già fatto. Dovrei essere in mezzo alla strada ora, senza una casa e senza un lavoro... Non sarei qui ora..." un nodo mi si strinse in gola, la mia voce tremava e i miei occhi si fecero lucidi "Grazie... Steve..."

Con una mano mi accarezzò dolcemente la spalla, non so bene perché lo feci, ma in un attimo la mia testa si adagiò perfettamente sul suo petto e le mie braccia si strinsero attorno a lui. Subito l'abbraccio fu ricambiato, le sue braccia mi tenevano stretta a lui, piegò leggermente la testa e mi sussurrò "È un piacere averti qui ora". In quel momento tutto perse importanza, sentivo il tepore del suo corpo, mi sentivo protetta tra le sue braccia, era come se fossi stata trasportata in un'altra dimensione, lontana da tutti e da tutto. Sarei voluta rimanere in quel posto bellissimo per sempre, ma sfortunatamente dovevo andare.

"Scusami, devo andare" dissi a testa bassa rompendo l'abbraccio

"Cosa dovevi dirmi?" disse piano cercando il mio sguardo

"Oh niente di importante" e lasciai la stanza per tonare in cucina.

Con mio grande stupore cenare con Tony fu alquanto piacevole, ovviamente non lo dissi, il suo ego era già abbastanza grande.

Appena finimmo di mangiare ci spostammo nel grande salone, a quanto pare erano soliti ritrovarsi lì dopo cena. Steve e Bruce erano già lì quando arrivammo. Tony si diresse verso un mobiletto per prendere da bere, io incrociai lo sguardo del capitano. I suoi occhi azzurri sorridevano e con un piccolo cenno della mano mi fece segno di sedermi di fianco a lui sul divano.

Gli adulti e Tony si versarono un bicchiere di scotch, io presi un bicchiere d'acqua per buttare giù le pillole prescritte. Dopo appena cinque minuti gli affetti collaterali delle medicine si fecero sentire: i miei occhi si chiusero. La mia testa cadde dolcemente sulla spalla del capitano, che feci di tutto per non svegliarmi. Sfortunatamente il mio sonno era così pesante che non sentii nemmeno quando Steve mi cinse le sue braccia muscolose attorno e mi portò a letto. Prima di tornare nella sua stanza mi baciò dolcemente la fronte augurandomi la buonanotte.


	5. Capitolo 5

La mattina seguente mi svegliai abbastanza presto e andai subito a fare colazione. In cucina non c’era nessuno, così mangiai da sola con tutta calma. Non appena ebbi finito tornai nella mia camera per lavarmi e vestirmi. Prima o poi avrei dovuto iniziare a lavorare per Tony, ma lui non voleva, mi aveva detto che finché non mi fossi rimessa al cento per cento non avrei mosso un dito per lui. Tutto sommato le mie condizioni non erano pessime: la gamba non faceva poi così male, il vero problema era la ferita sul fianco. Sentivo i punti ad ogni movimento che facevo, la paura di farla riaprire era parecchia, ma non potevo stare ferma per sempre.  
Ero ferma davanti allo specchio, avevo addosso vestiti non miei, stavo fissando l’enorme cerotto che copriva i punti. Stavo ripensando a come tutto era successo, ma in realtà non ricordavo granché. Il mio flusso di pensieri venne interrotto da qualcuno che bussò leggermente alla porta. Ero alquanto sorpresa poiché non aspettavo nessuno, così mi avvicinai alla porta e, afferrando la maniglia, la aprii. Fui ancora più sorpresa quando dall’altra parte della porta trovai Steve; sembrava pronto per andare da qualche parte, aveva indosso un giubbotto di pelle nero e una maglietta bianca. “Ciao Amy” disse il capitano timidamente  
“Ciao Steve” risposi con un sorriso, poi il silenzio cadde. Nessuno dei due osava parlare e il silenzio iniziava a diventare imbarazzante. “Come mai da queste parti?” chiesi cercando di rompere il silenzio  
“Ehm sì,” il capitano sembrò tornare alla realtà “Mi manda Stark, mi ha chiesto di accompagnarti a comprare dei vestiti che ti vadano bene”  
 _Che pensiero gentile…_  “Oh…” fui alquanto sorpresa  
“Ti aspetto giù, quando sei pronta scendi” disse gesticolando  
“Si, certo, arrivo subito” timidamente. Mi sistemai i capelli e uscii dalla stanza, diretta al piano terra. Nell’ascensore incontrai Tony, lui stava andando in laboratorio. “Grazie Tony per il vestiti” dissi con molta gratitudine dopo averlo salutato  
“Nessun problema” le estremità della bocca si alzarono formando un sorriso “Compra anche qualcosa da mettere questa sera”  
“Questa sera?” chiesi con curiosità  
“Questa sera. Festa.” Disse con un tono infantile “Come hai fatto a dimenticartene?”  
“In realtà… non lo sapevo nemmeno” dissi insicura  
“Beh ora lo sai” il _ding_ dell’ascensore mi notifico l’arrivo al piano terra “Ora muoviti, Capitan Ghiacciolo ha aspettato abbastanza” disse ammiccando mentre le porte dell’ascensore si richiudevano dietro di me. _Che diavolo voleva dire con quello?_ Cercando di non lasciare entrare Tony Stark nella mia testa mi diressi verso l’uscita dove Steve mi stava aspettando. Uscii dall’enorme palazzo e vidi subito il capitano appoggiato contro la sua Harley, con due caschi in mano. Non appena mi avvicinai me ne porse uno e mi aiutò a salire.  
Mentre sfrecciavamo per la città, io ero saldamente aggrappata a Steve, avevo le mie mani attorno al suo petto, mi sentivo quasi come il giorno precedente, quando ci eravamo abbracciati, mi sentivo protetta, mi sentivo bene.  
Non appena arrivammo nel negozio, iniziai a scegliere gli indumenti il più velocemente possibile, era palese che Steve non si sentisse a suo agio. La maggior parte delle magliette che presi era tinta unita, poi mi diressi verso la biancheria intima, dove il capitano non osò avvicinarsi. Cercai anche un vestito per la famosa festa di Tony.  
Ci avvicinammo ai camerini “Faccio il più in fretta possibile”  
“Non preoccuparti, fai con calma” disse con un leggero sorriso.  
Entrai nel camerino con una montagna di cose da provare, sfortunatamente non avevo tenuto in conto una cosa: i punti. Sfilai la mia maglietta bruscamente, subito sentii un forte dolore pungente nel fianco. Fui in grado di soffocare in gola un grido di dolore. Decisi di provare prima gli abiti, sicuramente il dolore non sarebbe passato continuando a fare sforzi e correvo il rischio di non riuscire a provarli.  
Iniziai con il tubino nero, mi ci vollero dieci minuti buoni per infilarlo e altrettanti per sfilarlo. L’abito era bellissimo, ma decisamente troppo aderente, seguiva perfettamente le mie curve, mostrando anche la fasciatura sul fianco, era così stretto che mi sentivo soffocare, accentuava anche il dolore provocato dalla ferita. Non appena riuscii a liberarmi, mi rivestii e uscii dal camerino. “Già fatto?” chiese Steve sorpreso  
“Certo” dissi sorridendo cercando di mascherare la mia voce tremante di dolore.  
Assieme alle magliette e gli altri indumenti di cui necessitavo, decisi di tenere un solo vestito. Era senza spalline, aveva una fascia che cingeva il seno e diventava subito largo, lasciando respirare la mia ferita. Inoltre ne avevo uno uguale, prima che tutto fosse distrutto, sapevo già come mi sarebbe stato.  
Steve pagò, immagino con una carta di credito del miliardario, poi tornammo alla moto. Piegammo e infilammo i sacchetti nelle due grandi borse ai lati della moto, infine salimmo diretti verso la Stark Tower.  
Mentre ci avvicinavamo a casa, iniziai a sentire la bocca asciutta, sotto il casco iniziai a sudare. Sentii le mie braccia perdere la presa dal corpo di Steve, senza volerlo lasciai cadere il mio corpo contro il suo. Poco dopo ci fermammo. Istantaneamente la testa iniziò a girare, “Siamo arrivati” disse il capitano. Avrei voluto parlare, avrei voluto chiedere aiuto, ma era quasi come se il mio corpo non rispondesse. Sentivo i battiti cardiaci diminuire sempre più, poi ancora una volta quel dolore intenso riprese. Istintivamente portai la mano dove si trovava la ferita. Sentii bagnato. _Merda._ Cercai di sollevare la mano per guardarla, ma Steve la vide prima di me. La mia maglietta grigia era completamente bagnata di sangue. In uno scatto il capitano scese dalla moto e mi tolse il casco “S-Steve…” balbettai con un filo di voce  
“Hey, non preoccuparti, sono qui”  
Le sue parole mi confortarono, mi fecero sentire al sicuro. Le forze mi abbandonarono non appena quelle parole furono pronunciate.  
Aprii con fatica gli occhi, la luce era forte, ma non appena si abituarono sorrisi. _Questo soffitto lo conosco_. Ero nella mia camera sdraiata sul mio letto. Sentivo della musica provenire da lontano, probabilmente dai piani di sopra. “Buongiorno bella addormentata”  
Roteai gli occhi all’indietro “Tony…”  
“Perderai la mia festa”  
“Tony mi dispiace davvero…”  
“Questa era la vostra grande occasione”  
“Tony che diavolo stai dicendo?” chiesi curiosa e seccata “Perché non torni alla tua festa?”  
Con una smorfia lasciò la stanza. Lo sentii parlare con qualcuno appena fuori, ma non riuscii né a riconoscere l’altra voce, né a capire cosa stessero dicendo. Per quanto riguarda il “chi fosse” l’altra voce, ebbi risposta poco dopo e mi sono anche fatta un’idea di cosa possono essersi detti.  
Steve entrò nella mia stanza, non era vestito elegante, dubito avesse intenzione di andare a quella festa.  
“Hey Steve” dissi imbarazzata  
“Ciao Amy, come ti senti?”  
“Molto meglio ora, grazie” dissi senza mai incrociare il suo sguardo “Non vai alla festa? Tony ci teneva molto”  
“Non amo quel genere di feste e poi non ho motivo di andarci” mentre parlava si avvicinò e si sedette sul bordo del letto di fianco a me.  
Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio, poi finalmente aprii bocca “Grazie per oggi…”  
“Non preoccuparti” disse sorridendo  
Alzai gli occhi, il mio sguardo incontrò il suo “Steve dico davvero, grazie” senza accorgermene la mia mano strinse la sua, le nostre dita si intrecciarono. Sentivo i suoi occhi chiamarmi, il suo sguardo sembrava guardarmi l’anima, desideravo con tutta me stessa tornare in quel posto sicuro: stretta tra le sue braccia. In pochi secondi qualcosa di ancora più bello accadde. Portò la sua mano libera vicino al mio viso e, dopo aver scostato una ciocca di capelli da davanti, la appoggiò sulla mia guancia “Sarò sempre al tuo fianco per proteggerti”. Il cuore iniziò a battere fortissimo, il mio stomaco era invaso da farfalle.  
Chiusi gli occhi e finalmente le mie labbra incontrarono e sue. Un turbinio di emozioni mi invase, non m ero mai sentita così bene. Non avrei più voluto lasciarlo andare.  
 Le nostre labbra si separarono, Steve mi guardò profondamente “Io sarò con te…” disse piano il capitano “…fino alla fine”


End file.
